I kissed a Boy
by Talksh88t
Summary: Zero en a marre et pour se relaxer il décide de commencer par embrassé un garçon. Yaoi/het OOC


I kissed a boy 

Warning : Zero occ mention de yaoi implicite .La chanson ne m'appartient pas,elle est de cobra starship et les persos de vampire knight non plus.

* * *

La bataille contre Rido fini , tous reprit son cours , Yuki alla tranquillement se mettre avec son frère alors que Zero , le pauvre ce retrouva alors mis au placard comme une vieille chaussette mais notre emo préféré ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille .Le changement de classe avait commencé et les fille de la day class profitaient du défilé des élèves toujours aussi attirant de la Night class , jalousant la nouvelle élève de cetteclasse Yuki , fraîchement transféré .Seul pour les surveiller , Zero s'en sortait à merveille puis d'un coup il se déplaça , se dirigeant vers un élève de la night class occupé a salué ces groupie .

Aido le voyant venir vers lui s'arrêta , regardant suspicieusement l'ancien level D .

_Yo, check it out. I've got a plan.  
Here's my intention. (Haha!)  
The frat boys in the club are lame.  
Let's start an altercation. (Get familiar!)_

« - Hello! Aido , dit avec un sourire malicieux Zero .

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- C'est pas gentil de me parlait ainsi , moi qui ne te voulait aucun mal au contraire , chuchota il à son oreille d'une voix rauque .

- Si tu le dis , alors pourquoi me fait tu perdre mon temps ? »

Zero attrape son menton entre ces doigt et l'embrassa . Le vampire choqué ne réagit pas quand une langue pénétra entre ces lèvres pour approfondir le baiser .Voyant que Aido ne réagissait pas , Zero le lâcha et lui murmura :

« A plus tard Idol »avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille .

Un silence de mort régnait puis ce fut un grand cris provenant des filles des deux classes confondus qui était toutes un peu fangirl au fond d'elles .

Zéro frappa dans ces mains et d'une voix sensuelle s'exclama :

« Il est temps de partir LE SHOW EST TERMINÉ . »

_It's just what I'm used to.  
Just wanna fuck shit up.  
But I got my whole damn crew  
Come on! What cha gon[na] do!_

Cela fait, zero partit suivit par une foule de filles . Les élèves de la night class le suivait du regard , certain d'un coup intéressé et d'autre choqué .

Ce que Zero n'avait pas prévue fut l'après , son baiser avec Aido avait excité l'imagination de plusieurs filles , qui c'était mis a faire ce qui était appelé des doujinshi sur lui et Aido , il tomba un jour sur l'un deux et ce qu'il en conclu c'est qu'elle avait un bon trait de crayon et une imagination très fertile vu les acrobaties qu'il y faisait avec certain élèves de la night class .

_I kissed a boy, they liked it.  
Got all the honeys in the club excited.  
I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Homeboy was not about it._

S'amusant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru , Zero continua son petit manège , flirtant ouvertement avec tous ce qui avait un pantalon et il rencontra à sa grande surprise un vive succès. Mais d'un coté , il avait entendu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sexy qu'un emo ambiguë.

_I know it's wrong,  
But I don't mind.  
I'm gonna start shit tonight._

Et il découvrait que le deuxième avantages était que sa cote de popularité avec la gante féminine n'avait jamais été aussi haute que depuis qu'il était soi disant gay , c'était pas compliqué , elle le voulait toutes .IL était devenu une sorte de fruit interdit et chacun de ces baisers était très recherché de part sa rareté mais aussi sa qualité .

_I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Bitches loved it_

Zero eu envie d'un coup d'aller plus loin et commença a flirté avec celui qui était vu comme le bijoux sacrée , Kuran Kaname et en pensant cela Zero ne pensait pas un instant aux bijoux de famille de celui-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié mais il avait remarque a de nombreuses reprise ces regard insistant ou encore quand une certaine partie de son anatomie voulait être de la partie .

_Nah, you don't even know my name.  
It doesn't matter.  
Don't even front; you've got no game.  
You're just a sucker._

IL n'avait jamais vraiment digéré la façon dont il l'avait traité toutes ces années , le mettant au même rang qu'un chien et encore ......

Le flirt avait commençait doucement , d'abord quelle visite surprise la nuit soit disant pour avoir un peu de sang , mais dans ces moment la , la situation dégénéré souvent , la langue du vampire hunter descendant plus bas toujours plus bas faisant gémir le sang pur , ou encore se frottait tel un serpent contre lui . Quand il sentit que sa proie commençait a mordre , il passa la vitesse supérieur . Allongeait sur son lit , Kaname subissait les caresse poussait et tortures toutes aussi délicieuse les une que les autres de l'autre garçon , ses gémissement étouffé par les baiser vorace du vampire hunter .

_So what now? I clowned you.  
And I'm stealing your girl too!  
She wants a secure dude.  
And that's just not you!_

Mais Zero ne se contentait pasjuste de séduire le sang pur , il lui volé doucement l'amour de sa fiancé Yuki , qui malgré sa grande pureté se laissait doucement envoûtée par le serpent qu'il était et en voyant la facilité avec laquelle celle-ci s'abandonnait à lui , il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas agi ainsi plus vite mais la réponse lui venait rapidement , il en était amoureux AU MOMENT !!!

_I kissed a boy, they liked it.  
Got all the honeys in the club excited.  
I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Homeboy was not about it._

IL avait entre ces main le coeur du couple soit disant le plus heureux et fidèle de l'académie mais quand il entendait ces commentaires cela le faisait doucement rigolait .

_I know it's wrong,  
But I don't mind.  
I'm gonna start shit tonight._

_I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Bitches loved it_

Le jeu continuait mais doucement les fausses illusions se dispersait brisant dans la foulé le coeur de la personne envoûté qui ne pouvait même pas en vouloir au charmant vampire hunter qui ne leur avait rien faire miroiter , ni amour , ni promesse , rien que du désir mais la limite de perception du coeur entre le désir et l'amour est faible.

_Me and my bros, that's how we roll.  
You['d] never know how far we'll go.  
I'll grab some junk that I don't know,  
And plant one right on him.  
You're only here for our amusement!_

En voyant la souffrance de toutes ces filles et garçons dont il était la cause , il n'en était que plus heureux et commençait doucement a comprendre pourquoi son frère semblait tant apprécier la vengeance , c'était vraiment jouissif ce faire payer ace qui nous avait fait du mal .

_I kissed a boy, they liked it.  
Got all the honeys in the club excited.  
I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Homeboy was not about it._

_I know it's wrong,  
But I don't mind.  
I'm gonna start shit tonight._

_I kissed a boy just to start shit.  
Bitches loved it_

Tranquillement installé sous un arbre avec comme seul compagnie lily , il effacé d'un oeil lasse les messages d'amour sur son portable .

Celui-ci sonna , il vit le nom et décrocha un sourire aux lèvres :

« Allo Kaname ? Alors c'est fait , c'est fini entre toi et Yuki ?»

* * *

FIN ? ......


End file.
